AVP: Evolution
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game AVP: Evolution; 28th Feb 2013 Plot ---- Advance from youngblood to master hunter as a Predator and from face hugger to alien warrior for the Alien. “On a distant planet, the blood feud between Predator clans continues to rage. In a final attempt to eradicate the Jungle Hunter Clan, the Super Predators secure the capabilities of an unlikely and unwilling species, the Aliens. As an Alien, you must ultimately destroy the Super Predators and free your species from enslavement. As a Jungle Hunter Predator, you must eliminate the Alien Queen in order to prevent the Super Predators from annihilating your clan.“ Gameplay ---- Play as an Alien or Predator with two distinctive gaming experiences incorporating unique characters with numerous abilities from various films and media in the franchise. Super Predators are trying to annihilate the Jungle Hunter Predator clan once and for all, to do this they capture an Alien Queen and manage to control its minions. As an Alien, you must ultimately destroy the Super Predators and free your species from enslavement. As a Jungle Hunter Predator, you must eliminate the Alien Queen in order to prevent the Super Predators from annihilating your clan. With the release of the updated versions a Queen and Predalien are available as playable characters with their own game play and levels. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer On screen controls ---- Attack Movement Switch weapon Fire weapon Sense (Alien) Facehugger Call (Alien) Plasma Energy (Predator) Cloak (Predator) Alien Vision (Predator) Thermal Vision (Predator) On screen display ---- Movement Weapons selected Health Number of Combo Hits Fatality Characters ---- [[AVP: Evolution Gallery|'Predators']] Wolf Requiem Berserker Falconer Tracker Classic Chopper Celtic [[AVP: Evolution Gallery|'Aliens']] Queen Praetorian Berserker-Alien Warrior Warrior Carved Warrior Resurrection Runner Drone Predalien Features ---- * Featuring environments from Aliens (film) and Alien v Predator (film) and characters from Aliens (film), Alien 3 (film), Alien Resurrection (film), Aliens v Predator (film), Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) and Predators (film). * Unlockable abilities and upgradable characters. * Boss battles against a Marine in a Power Loader, Dropship or APC and against the Alien and Predator characters. * Your Predator's character gear can be upgraded to take on the appearance of different versions of the character. * Completing missions and performing execution moves will award you with Honor Points and Xeno Points (used to upgrade your characters and abilities). * NVIDIA Tegra optimized Tegra-enhanced visuals deliver impressive character models and distinctive lighting. * Extra Level Body Slice Frenzy * Predalien and Queen characters. * Battle editor and new areas with latest release. Maps ---- [[AVP: Evolution Gallery|'Unique Environments Levels']] Temple Berserker Arena Predator Ship Facility Hangers MedBays Missions ---- [[Aliens|'Alien's Missions']] Queen's Chamber Facehugger At Large The Living Weapon Alien Instincts Sewers APC Pursuit Stalkers Loading Facility Temple Wars Berserker Arena [[Aliens|'Alien's Side Missions']] Maternal Instincts Armored Offence Protect The Corps Boiling Blood Training Pit United Offensive [[Queen|'Queen Mission']] Overpowered [[Predators|'Predator's Missions']] Proving Ground Predator Ship Crash Landing Weapons Research Restricted Facility Power Out Crash Site Temple Descent The Hive [[Predators|'Predator's Side Missions']] Bone Collector Shadow Ghost Legacy Ruthless Spin Blade Weapons ---- [[AVP: Evolution Gallery|'Predators']] Wrist Blades Plasma Cannon Combi-Stick Razor Whip Disc Mines Net Gun Shuriken Plasma Rail-Gun Thermal Vision Alien Vision [[AVP: Evolution Gallery|'Aliens']] Tail Claw Bite Acid Spit Face Hugger call Equipment ---- [[AVP: Evolution Gallery|'Predators']] Melee Novice Blades Tracker Blades Falconer Blades Yautja Blades Long Blades Armors Classic Armor Wolf Armor Falconer Armor Tracker Armor Celtic Armor Chopper Armor Berserker Armor Heavy Melee Inquisitor Combi Stick Executioner Combi Stick Autarch Combi Stick Shiucutter Razor Whip Lifescythe Razor Whip Praetorian's Tip Razor Whip Plasma Guns Plasma Cannon Classic Plasma Cannon Wolf Plasma Cannon Falconer Plasma Cannon Tracker Plasma Cannon Celtic Plasma Cannon Chopper Plasma Cannon Berserker Gadgets Nanovibronic Disc Poli Nanovibronic Disc Smart Disc Shuriken Net Gun Double Net Gun Triple Net Gun Proximity Mines Laser Traps Masks Classic Wolf Falconer Tracker Celtic Berserker Chopper Items & Abilities Medikit Energy Recharger Extra Health Slots Block Counter Attack [[AVP: Evolution Gallery|'Aliens']] Body Drone Body Runner Body Warrior Body Warrior Carved Body Resurrection Warrior Body Praetorian Body Berserker-Alien Body Predalien Body Head Drone Head Runner Head Warrior Head Warrior Carved Head Resurrection Warrior Head Praetorian Head Berserker-Alien Head Predalien Head Tail Drone Tail Runner Tail Warrior Tail Warrior Carved Tail Resurrection Warrior Tail Praetorian Tail Berserker-Alien Tail Predalien Tail Items & Abilities Extra Health Slots Rage Recharger Rage Mode Block Counter Attack Health Regeneration Dash Acid Facehugger Call Enemies ---- Predators Aliens Alien Eggs Face Huggers Chest Bursters Elite marines Marines, smart gun marines, shotgun marines Shielded combat androids, androids Scientists Vehicles ---- APCs UD4L Cheyennes Predator's Ship Power Loader Publishers ---- Angry Mob Games is a game development company with its primary focus on iPhone and Android games. They are an independent studio, with the creative flexibility needed to develop compelling, high quality titles. The studio was founded in 2007, when was started by doing various work-for-hire projects on titles for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and PC. After gaining a lot of experience, they took the next step and moved to working exclusively on in-house game projects. Developers ---- Angry Mob Games is a game development company with its primary focus on iPhone and Android games. They are an independent studio, with the creative flexibility needed to develop compelling, high quality titles. The studio was founded in 2007, when was started by doing various work-for-hire projects on titles for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and PC. After gaining a lot of experience, they took the next step and moved to working exclusively on in-house game projects. Awards ---- Time Total Kills Executions Honor/Xeno Points Earned Level Combos ---- [[AVP: Evolution Gallery|'Aliens']] A - right slash A+A - right + left slash A+A+A - right + left + right slash A+A+A - overhead slash A+A+A+Hold A - uppercut A+B - spin slash A+A+B - ground slam Hold A - heavy right slash [[AVP: Evolution Gallery|'Predators']] A - right slash A+A - right + left slash A+A+A - right + left + right slash A+A+A+A - dash slash A+B - power kick A+A+B - scissor split Hold A - impale slash Kills Stealth trophy kill Rip in half Harvest Body split Tail grapple Combistick trophy kill Stealth head bite Whirlwind Double net gun Tail slice Shuriken Acid spit Razor whip Alien rage Releases ---- Version: 1.0 update 11 Mar 2013 (android) Version: 1.1.0 update 15 Mar 2013 (iOS) Version: 1.3.1 update 25 April 2013 (iOS) Secrets Legacy - side mission Easter Egg mission Version: 1.4 update 5 June 2013 (iOS) Play as a Queen in a new level Performance improvements Version: 1.96 update (iOS) Version 2.0.1-13 May 2014 Playable character Predalien Battle editor Improved controller support Predators (game) Reception ---- Destructoid 2/10 Phonearena 6.5/10 Gamezebo 3/10 Metacritic 5.8/10 References Citations Angry Mob Games Footnotes category:AVP: Evolution category:Video games category:Android Games